Too close for comfort
by 06shart
Summary: Jenks is just having a nice relaxing coffee. That is until Mr. Jasper walks in. Jenks learns a few things about Mr Jasper he can't get his head round. What will happen when Jasper sees him?
1. Love?

I was sitting having a relaxing coffee. It was one pleasure that I could experience. I looked at my watch 2 hours before a meeting with Mr. Jasper. Oh the joy! Try not to panic you are perfectly safe _here. _There was always something odd about Mr. Jasper.

For one he didn't age, he looked around 20. He had been for the last 10 years I had known him. For another him and his entire family was always moving. I know he was a high criminal, but, still they moved quite a lot. They always had a lot of money, proving that they was in some dodgy business. Criminals the lot of them.

I shuddered I really didn't need to think about him yet. I needed to have a clear head to relax, then get into my office and freak out. Yes that sounded like a perfect plan to me. God! I needed more coffee, I thought bitterly. After all Mr. Jasper always left me needing to be confident. He was an unnatural.

Suddenly I saw someone and froze, oh no this couldn't be happening. Mr. Jasper had just walked in. I glanced down hoping he wouldn't see me. He passed me and I tried to control my breathing. God have mercy on me I pleaded. I would need all my luck to survive the meeting now.

When I glanced back up he must have been preoccupied as he didn't notice me. I saw him laughing and I frowned. Mr. Jasper laughing? Why was he just randomly laughing? Didn't he know it made everyone else nervous around him.

'Uncle Jazz I'm hungry' I heard someone whine. Mr. Jasper smiled and picked up a young girl. What is wrong with the world today? Mr. Jasper was being nice and talking to a small child? Hell is beginning to freeze over. 'What do you want honey?' he asked gently.

I saw her press a hand to his cheek, and he busted out laughing. He whispered something to her and she nodded sadly. 'Anyway your mommy told me to get you something to eat' he sighed. I saw hi grab an apple, a sandwich and a drink and put it on a tray.

Mr. Jasper was acting like the girl's father. 'Nessie if you don't eat something, you know I will be in trouble' he sighed. Now that really would be something I would pay to see. She huffed and he chuckled going up to pay for the food. 'I swear we can go after shopping' he promised.

'Aw isn't she adorable' the woman said at the counter. Jasper smiled and handed over some money. 'I tell you what if you don't tell no one I'll give you a free lolly' she whispered. Nessie nodded hurriedly and the woman gave her a red lolly. 'Thank you' she replied as she wriggled out of Mr. Jasper's arm. She ran past me and so did Mr. Jasper. 'Renesemee be careful' he warned looking back. I ducked my head, yeah he won't see you now Jenks!

I heard him mutter angrily to her. She pouted and nodded 'not fair' she huffed. I saw Mr. Jasper melt slightly as he stroked her hair. 'I know sweetie, but please be careful' he soothed. 'Okay Jazzy I love you' she smiled wrapping her arms around him. 'I love you too sweetheart' he replied kissing her forehead. Mr. Jasper was capable of love?

Suddenly I felt a breeze by my side, and looked into a beautiful woman's face. I saw that she kissed Mr. Jasper's cheek. 'Hiya Jazz how's she been?' she asked. 'Fine a perfect angel' he smiled before taking the bags off her. 'Have you got Alice's gifts?' he asked excitedly. Alice his wife, was he having an affair with this woman. If so why did he ask her to buy his wife's gift? 'Last one, it's so beautiful Jazz she'll love it' she squealed. 'Isabella make no decision what so ever' he grumbled.

'Bella?' I wondered and their heads flicked to my direction. Oh bugger! He knew I knew about his affair with his brother's wife. 'Come on Bella lets go' Mr. Jasper said taking her arm in his grip. 'Jasper?' she asked curiously. 'Come on lets get back home' he said before whispering something I couldn't hear. On his way out I saw him look at me with anger. Oh no we would be talking about this today.


	2. Anger

I didn't even get a phone call as Mr. Jasper burst into my office. My fear increased immediately, his eyes was black with fury. 'Mr. Jasper sir, you're early' I commented holding out my hand. He just stared at me as I slowly sank in the chair. 'Better people than you have died at my hands' he hissed at me. I was going to die from the mistake I made.

'Mr. Jasper I had no idea you was going to be there' I stuttered. His face pulled into a snarl, 'do you have no respect for me?' he asked. I gaped 'I have the up most respect for you and your family' I assured. 'As soon as you saw me walk in you should have left' he ordered. 'Trying to trick me like that, get information off me. Are you working for the FBI' he growled. I shook my head in denial.

'I want papers' he demanded and I scribbled everything down carefully. 'Ten birth certificates, Eight drivers licenses, 7 school reports, one medical certificate' he ordered. I nodded quickly writing down the details and numbers. The little girl's face popped into my head. Surely the Cullen's wasn't going to kidnap a little girl. Maybe she was confused and called him her Uncle.

'Spit it out Jenks' he growled menacingly. 'Well it's just that... that little girl' I started and stopped when he snarled at me. I needed to do this for that innocent girl. 'Well you're not going to kidnap her are you?' I asked worriedly.

To my up most surprise he started to laugh. 'Of course not Jenks, she is my niece' he smiled. I nodded relieved that she would be okay. I took a deep breath this would need courage. 'Mr. Jasper you're not doing anything inappropriate with your brother's wife?' I asked.

Mr. Jasper's eyes went impossibly darker as his anger increased. I started shaking 'I love my wife dearly, Bella is my sister-in-law, more like my sister. I would never do anything to hurt my brother' he growled.

I quivered in fear as I sat by my desk. His face had twisted into an unnatural shape. 'Do you not realise why I am the one who comes out of my whole family? I will not let you see their faces or identity because you might tell. I protect my family with my life. You were lucky today that my niece was there, otherwise I would have killed you very slowly' he threatened.

A word caught my attention '_were?_' I squeaked out. He nodded smiling 'your luck has run out Jenks' he smiled ruthlessly. Suddenly he was by my side and gripping my shoulders. 'Uncle Jazz?' a small voice said in front of us. Jasper quickly let go and rushed impossibly fast to her side.

I saw that she had tear marks down her face. He flashed me a warning glance and picked her up. 'What was you going to do to that man?' she wailed. 'Nothing baby shh it's alright, look into my eyes' he ordered. What was he going to do to her? I saw him search them before he hugged her tighter.

Her little hand raised to his neck. 'I would never let that happen Nessie, my eyes will remain your colour for ever' he promised. I had a feeling that was a lie. He looked at me then and smirked. 'What about Grandad and Auntie Alice?' she sniffed. I saw him pale even more at the words.

If Mr. Jasper was scared of them, what would I be? 'We have to keep this a secret otherwise the pixie demon will be angry' he said. She giggled and he smiled at her. Pixie Demon! My heart rate increased and they both looked at me. I saw Mr. Jasper's eyes harden at me.

'I want those documents in the next 2 weeks. My brother and father will be picking them up' he informed me. I nodded and he turned to leave. Turning around ignoring the tugging of his niece to go he gave me one final threat. 'Tell anybody about what happened or talk about my niece again. I will kill you.'

As he left I wondered why I was scared that Mr. Jasper was going to kidnap the girl. It was obvious that she was safe when she was with him. I only hope her family is much nicer than Mr. Jasper. Why did she keep touching him and then Mr. Jasper replying randomly. I looked through the documents, Dr Carlisle and two brothers, Emmett or Edward. Please not Emmett.


	3. Nice

'The Cullen's are here' my receptionist told me. I nodded and told her to let them in. They walked in, the two most beautiful people he had ever seen. 'Dr Cullen, Mr. Emmett' I greeted holding out my hand. 'Please call me Carlisle, Emmett put it down' he said not even looking over at his son. I heard a sigh and then my hand was grabbed with such force I gasped.

'Thank you for seeing us' Dr Cullen smiled. I saw he was uneasy with all of this as I was. 'Come on man I want to play baseball' Mr. Emmett said flexing his muscles. 'Emmett we will, just wait a while please' Dr Cullen soothed. 'I hear that you have our documents' Mr. Emmett said handing over the cash. I nodded handing him the papers, they muttered between themselves.

'How is the little girl?' I asked. They looked shocked at me and glared for a second but it soon disappeared. 'Renesmee is fine thank you' Dr Cullen nodded. 'Mr. Jasper is quite protective of his niece isn't he?' I stated. They smiled 'well it is rare that our family has a child born into it, we normally adopt. Then Jasper had to go on a business trip for a while as she was growing up' Mr. Emmett said. 'Jasper is naturally very protective' Carlisle stated simply.

I nodded that was the understatement of the year. 'Can I ask, why are you moving?' I trembled. Even though they appeared nice at the moment, I was very afraid they would turn. Just like with Mr. Jasper, when he was with me, he was terrifying aand ruthless. However with his niece he was loving and gentle. Two words I thought I would never associate with Mr. Jasper. 'A job proposition' Carlisle smiled proudly.

'Are you alright?' Dr Cullen asked looking at me in concern. How could I tell him that being in the same rooms as his sons terrified me? I couldn't. 'Everything is fine sir' I smiled hesitantly. 'Carlisle' he corrected smiling genuinely. I nodded he was probably the nicest person out of that family.

'Do you know what I'm going to get a home run, I'm going to hit it so hard you won't be able to see it fly past you' Mr. Emmett bragged, swinging his muscled arms around. 'I'm sure son, now please' he smiled warmly. I had a feeling that this was a regular topic discussed.

'It was a pleasure meeting with you Mr Jenks' Dr Cullen said shaking my hand again. I nodded and shook Mr. Emmett's hand. 'You too' I replied. I had to ask even if it was for my own mental health. 'Will Mr. Jasper be returning to the business?' I asked. Mr. Emmett smirked 'yep he's just celebrating his anniversary with his wife. They should be back next month.' I nodded my fears had been confirmed.


	4. Protect

_JPOV_

If there was anything else I love more than my Alice, it was Renesemee. The little girl was so cute and irresistible. I was of course on baby sitting duty today. Carlisle was at work, Esme was visiting him. Alice had to be planning the next shopping trip. The others was off on a hunting trip minus Bella and me.

So of course as it would be mine and Alice's 82nd anniversary, me and Bella went shopping. I wasn't good at picking presents so I was ordered to. Really I was actually ordered to look after my dear sweet niece. However the one down side, she was hungry. I took her into a mall and to the nearest food shop.

I walked in Nessie following me. I felt a sudden intense fear and looked over quickly. I tensed in fury. Jenks! What was that fool doing here? I looked around trying to find a place to hide Nessie. He must not see her face!

'What the matter, scared of the big mountain lion?' Nessie asked. I laughed at her, smiling slightly at her attempt. 'Nothing sweetheart' I replied shaking my head. She was the only thing that was keeping me from going over there and killing him. It still sounded like a good idea to me.

'Uncle Jazz I'm hungry' she whined. I smiled she did feel hungry that was for sure. I picked her up looking over the food. Eww humans eat this stuff. 'What do you want honey?' I asked gently smiling. She scrunched up her face thinking.

Suddenly she pressed her hand to my cheek. I saw a big mountain lion and some coyotes in her mind. I burst out laughing, that was definitely not what I meant. 'I'll take you out after okay, just me and you and we can hunt them ok?' I asked. I wanted to make her happy and smile. She nodded sadly 'anyway your mommy told me to get you something to eat' I sighed.

It was always difficult to pick her food. That was a reason I rarely did it. I glanced at her trying to ignore the feelings of curiosity and fear from Jenks. I gritted my teeth together as I grabbed an apple, a sandwhich and a drink. She did feel thirsty and I hoped it would be enough to make the blood thirst go down a little.

I felt her disgust at the food. I sighed we had to wait for Bella to come back. 'Nessie if you don't eat something, you know I will be in trouble' I sighed. I felt hope and amusement from Jenks! That man is so bloody annoying. I felt Nessie's annoyance and she huffed. I let out a little chuckle, she was definitely acting like the toddler she looked. 'I promise swear we can go after shopping' I promised, sending her waves of love.

'Aww isn't she adorbale' the woman behind the counter said. I smiled and handed over the money, feeling amusement from Nessie. She wasn't exactly new to everyone fawning over her. Everyone of my family loved her to bits, everyone of us more than willing to put our life on the line. We had as well.

'I tell you what, if you don't tell no one, I'll give you a free lolly' she cooed. This woman was getting annoying by every second. Nessire nodded and the woman gave her a red lolly. 'Thank you' Nessie replied smiling as she wriggled out of my arms.

God that child could be forgetful about her abilities. It only took one touch to show what she was thinking. She ran past Jenks and I smirked and ran past him also. I felt his fear increase as well as his heart rate. 'Renesemee be careful' I warned glancing at Jenks.

'Please Renesemee be careful. We're not the same as other people' I told her. 'You can't run around fast, and you can't show people stuff with your mind, it will scare them. They don't understand how special we am darling. Just act human for now, and no more talk of hunting' I said angrily. I didn't mean to but if people saw and the Volturi found out, she would be in trouble as well. If the Volturi didn't have enough reason to kill us.

I saw her little lip pout and huffed, 'not fair.' I smiled feeling my ice cold heart melt. I sighed and nodded stroking her perfect hair. 'I know sweetie, but please be careful' I soothed. I saw her grin and wrap her arms around my neck; 'okay Jazzy I love you' she said. 'I love you too sweetheart' I reassured kissing her forehead.

'Aw that's sweet Jaz' I heard someone mutter lowly. 'If it isn't my clumsy sister(in-law)' I teased. I saw Jenks face when Bella walked in and past him. I saw the shock written across it. I smirked trying to keep Bella facing me. She kissed my cheek before kissing Nessie's head. 'Hiya baby' she greeted smiling.

I shook my head and Bella glared at me. 'Hiya Jazz how's she been?' she asked and I smiled. I had a feeling she already knew the answer to that. 'Fine a perfect angel' I reassured her. I began to rifle through the bags 'have you got Alice's gifts?' I asked, until I found Alice's present.

Jenks was again curious 'last one, it's so beautiful Jazz she'll love it' she squealed. I shook my head we had to be careful with our decisions. 'Isabella make no decision what so ever' I grumbled.

'Bella?' I heard Jenks wonder and our heads flicked to his direction. I knew for sure he was here now, and that made it more fun to see how scared he was of me. 'Come on Bella lets go' I said taking her arm in my grasp. 'Jasper?' she asked curiously. God was it time for her to be curious?

'Come on lets get back home' I said before whispering 'I'll take Nessie on a hunt now'. On my way out I saw him look at me and looked back with anger. This would definitely be talked about today in our meeting. I don't like people who wasn't loyal to the Cullen family. My family.


	5. Confusion

I was fuming as I burst into the office. How dare he be sitting calmly? Even though I had just hunted my eyes was black. He had put my niece and sister in danger! 'Mr. Jasper sir, you're early' he said holding out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it letting the fear increase and staring him into a chair. 'Better people than you have died at my hands' I hissed.

'Mr. Jasper I had no idea you was going to be there' he stuttered. My face pulled into a snarl, 'do you have no respect for me?' I asked. 'I have the up most respect for you and your family' he assured. 'As soon as you saw me walk in you should have left' I ordered. 'Trying to trick me like that, get information off me. Are you working for the FBI' I growled. Again another shake of the head. All it took was for him to open his mouth and spill the beans about my family.

Enough talk already, 'I want papers' I demanded and he scribbled everything down carefully. 'Ten birth certificates, Eight drivers licenses, 7 school reports, one medical certificate' I ordered. God Jake was coming with us for a while. How come a stinking dog imprinted on my niece for? I felt confusion and curiosity suddenly burn through his veins. What was he thinking about?

'Spit it out Jenks' I growled menacingly. 'Well it's just that... that little girl' he started I snarled at him. Why was he talking about my niece for? She was an innocent in this party. 'Well you're not going to kidnap her are you?' he asked worriedly.

Was that what he was worried about? I laughed shaking my head 'of course not Jenks, she is my niece' I explained smiling. I would have to share that one with Edward. Suddenly he ruined it by asking the most disgusting and horrible question yet. 'Mr. Jasper you're not doing anything inappropriate with your brother's wife?' he asked.

Bella? My little sister, the one that was always such a klutz. I could feel my eyes get darker as my anger increased. He started shaking, good because when I'm finished he will need to be. 'I love my wife dearly, Bella is my sister-in-law, more like my sister. I would never do anything to hurt my brother' he growled. Alice was my life and soul, I could never be away from her.

Why was he questioning my loyalty? Where his was so low to my family. My face had twisted into an unnatural shape. Control Jasper! 'Do you not realise why I am the one who comes out of my whole family? I will not let you see their faces or identity because you might tell. I protect my family with my life. You were lucky today that my niece was there, otherwise I would have killed you very slowly' I threatened.

A word caught his attention '_were?_' he squeaked out. I nodded smiling, he wasn't as stupid as he looked, 'your luck has run out Jenks' I smiled ruthlessly. Suddenly I was by his side and gripping his shoulders. 'Uncle Jazz?' a small voice said in front of us. I quickly let go and rushed impossibly fast to her side.

God Nessie how did she get here? I saw that she had tear marks down her face. I flashed Jenks a warning glance and picked her up. She didn't need to know the details. 'What was you going to do to that man?' she wailed. 'Nothing baby shh it's alright, look into my eyes' I ordered. I could see the fear in her eyes. I didn't want her to be that way with me. so I hugged her tighter.

Her little hand raised to my neck. Please no Nessie. I saw my face with red eyes glowing, then the vision changed to me drinking someone's blood. Never ever again! 'I would never let that happen Nessie, my eyes will remain your colour for ever' I promised. Jenks thought I was lying. I looked at him then and smirked. Give him a little bit of fear. 'What about Grandad and Auntie Alice?' she sniffed. I paled at the words.

Carlisle would be so disappointed never mind Alice. Carlisle had given me and Alice so much. Oh my Alice. The image of her upset caused my heart to lurch. I never wanted to be the cause of her sadness again. If that meant I couldn't kill Jenks, I wouldn't. For my Alice's sake I wouldn't

Nobody must know about this. Probably Alice knew but Carlisle couldn't find out. 'We have to keep this a secret otherwise the pixie demon will be angry' I said. She giggled and I smiled at her. I'm glad I can make her happy at least. My Pixie Demon! Jenk's heart rate increased and we both looked at him. My eyes harden at him. Might as well give him one last fear before I go.

'I want those documents in the next 2 weeks. My brother and father will be picking them up' I informed me. Beloved Emmett would! He nodded and I turned to leave. Turning around ignoring the tugging of Nessie to go, I gave him one final threat. 'Tell anybody about what happened or talk about my niece again. I will kill you.' It was the truth!


	6. Thirst

**RPOV**

Mummy had left us to go shopping. She never used to like shopping! Mommy even looked happy about it! I was sure Uncle Jasper was going to kill her, she was that happy. 'If you kill me who will buy the gift' she sang as she bounced around the shops. Uncle Jasper sighed shaking his head.

I crossed my arms, I was thirsty. 'Hey baby I'll be finished soon' mommy soothed. I didn't care I was hungry. 'Mommy I'm hungry' I whined as I followed her around the shop. 'Why don't I take her to get something to eat?' Uncle Jasper said smiling. 'If you're okay with that Jasper' she smiled looking worried. 'I'll be fine don't worry' he assured slightly irritated. 'I suppose since you're so terrible at shopping' she said. He raised his eyebrow at her. 'Go and look after your niece and leave me alone' she ordered.

I squealed yey Uncle Jasper! 'Come on Nessie lets go and get some food' he sighed. I followed after him, making sure to hold onto his trousers. I knew if I got lost and someone tried to hurt me, both mommy and Uncle Jasper was in hearing distance. Plus he would know if I let go! I was thirsty.

We walked into a shop and I inwardly sighed. I was thirsty not hungry. Suddenly Uncle Jasper tensed and he looked angry. What was the matter now? I was near tears and not far past begging for us to go hunting. He started to look around and was going into the defense position. '

'What the matter, scared of the big mountain lion?' I asked hoping to make him happier. 'Nothing sweetheart' he laughed shaking his head. He still seemed pretty tense to me. I sighed I wanted something to fill me up.

'Uncle Jazz I'm hungrry' I whined pouting. Uncle Jasper picked me up and looked over the food. Eww I don't want to eat this stuff yet. 'What do you want honey?' he asked gently smiling. Yey he was happier now. I scrunched up my face thinking. What did I want? I know what I want but he might not let me have it.

I pressed my hand to his cheek. I showed him a big juicy mountain lion and some coyotes in her mind. He burst out laughing; I know it was a lot but I was really thirsty. 'I'll take you out after okay, just me and you and we can hunt them OK?' he asked. I nodded sadly 'anyway your mommy told me to get you something to eat' he sighed. I didn't mean to upset him.

I tried to push my feelings of the blood that I desired to him. He gritted his teeth and put an apple, a sandwich and drink. No I wanted another sort of drink! I hoped they would be nice like the ones Grandma made for me. Otherwise I was going to throw up.

I let my disgust at the food be known to him, I'll tell you that. Uncle Jazz sighed shaking his head sadly. 'Nessie if you don't eat something, you know I will be in trouble' he sighed. I was annoyed, I didn't want to eat this. So I did the only thing I could think of, I huffed. He let out a little chuckle, I know I was acting like the toddler I looked. 'I swear we can go after shopping' he promised, and I felt happy and loved. Using his power on me, naughty Jazzy, telling Mommy.

'Aww isn't she adorbale' the woman behind the counter said. I felt like laughing at her, I heard this lots of times. Plus she was making herself look silly. Everyone of my family loved me to bits, everyone of them more than willing to put their life on the line. They had as well, something I wasn't pleased about. I don't like my family being hurt because of me.

'I tell you what, if you don't tell no one, I'll give you a free lolly' she cooed. I nodded and the woman gave me a red lolly. Maybe it would taste of blood. Yey they did blood flavoured lolly pops now! 'Thank you' I replied smiling as I wriggled out Uncle Jazz's arms. I wanted to run around for a bit.

I ran past an old man and I heard him his heart rate increase. Oops was I running really fast again. Mommy and Daddy said I had to run slower than normal. I didn't see why I should, it only made me slower. 'Renesemee be careful' Uncle Jazz warned glancing at the old man. Why was he glancing at the man, he was weird.

'Please Renesemee be careful. We're not the same as other people' he told me. I have heard this millions of times, probably each from every member of my family. I really missed Jake now! 'You can't run around fast, and you can't show people stuff with your mind, it will scare them. They don't understand how special we am darling. Just act human for now, and no more talk of hunting' he said angrily. I didn't want to make him angry, I loved him.

I let my lip pout and I huffed, 'not fair.' He smiled, why was he smiling when I was telling him the truth? He sighed and nodded stroking my hair away from my face. 'I know sweetie, but please be careful' he soothed. Uncle Jazz wasn't angry with me now! I grinned and wrap my arms around his neck; 'okay Jazzy I love you' I told. 'I love you too sweetheart' he reassured kissing my forehead. Yey! Uncle Jasper was the best Uncle after Uncle Emmett.

'Aww that's sweet Jaz' I heard someone mutter lowly. 'If it isn't my clumsy sister(in-law)' he teased. Hey that was my mommy. She kissed Uncle Jazz's cheek before kissing my head. 'Hiya baby' she greeted smiling. I smiled wrapping my arms around her, I missed her.

Mommy glared at Uncle Jazz. I smiled Mommy always scared my Uncles worst than Daddy. 'Hiya Jazz how's she been?' she asked and he smiled. I am offended, I was never naughty. 'Fine a perfect angel' he reassured her. Ha yey my perfect reputation is as smooth as ever. I ignored whatever they was saying messing around with my food. It looked horrible never mind taste horrible.

Suddenly Mommy's and Uncle Jasper's heads flicked to the old man's direction. The old creepy man's heartbeat increased a lot. 'Come on Bella lets go' Uncle Jasper said taking Mommy's arm in his grasp. 'Jasper?' Mommy asked curiously. She picked me up and I stared into her face. It was scared and curious. 'Mommy?' I asked clinging onto her. It made me think of the Volturi again. 'It's alright baby' she soothed kissing my forehead.

'Come on lets get back home' Uncle Jazz said before whispering 'I'll take Nessie on a hunt now'. Yey I was finally going hunting now. I started to fidget in Mommy's arm. 'Alright honey calm down' she laughed smiling. I was SO thirsty! 'Yes Nessie we all know that' Uncle Jazz smiled.


	7. Broken Car And Fear

I was supposed to wait in the car. It was taking ages, I even started to mess with the car. I sighed lounging across the seats. The radio wasn't coming on and there was no books. This was torture slamming my hands on the wheel. It cracked in the middle. Oops Uncle Jasper will flip. Oh no actually this was Granddad's car, oh no.

'Okay this is not going to be blamed on me' I whispered. I could remember where Uncle Jasper went. Down that pavement and turn left. Then go down to the building and ask for Uncle Jazz. Brilliant plan I thought slamming the door closed.

Actually there was no one at the desk when I went into the building. I started to cry, where was he? I wondered down the corridor. I couldn't even see through the big windows. I wanted to go home now! Where was Uncle Jazz? I could hear shouting and an increased heart rate, nearly enough to say he was having a heart attack.

I decided to see what was happening? The poor man might be hurt. I pushed open the door and I started to cry again. Uncle Jasper was holding onto a man, lips lowered to his neck. 'Uncle Jazz?' I said quietly my lip wobbling. He rushed over to my side quickly.

'What was you going to do to that man?' I wailed. He looked scared to death. Something he was close to becoming. 'Nothing baby shh it's alright, look into my eyes' he ordered. I was afraid and I knew the fear showed in my eyes. He sent me waves of calm and hugged me tighter.

I raised my hand to his neck. I had to ask him something, needed to show him. I showed him his face with red eyes glowing, then the vision changed to him drinking someones blood. I didn't want that to happen. Never ever! 'I would never let that happen Nessie, my eyes will remain your colour for ever' he promised. 'What about Grandad and Auntie Alice?' I sniffed. I saw him pale at my words. They would be angry.

'We have to keep it a secret otherwise the pixie demon will be angry' he told me. I imagined Auntie Alice shouting at him. I giggled it was true. I missed Auntie Alice. The man's heart rate increased and we both looked at him. The man was very weird!

'I want those documents in the next 2 weeks. My brother and father will be picking them up' he informed the man. Uncle Emmett I wanted to see Uncle Emmett! The man nodded and we turned to leave. I tugged on Uncle Jasper's hand. However Uncle Jasper turned around ignoring me tugging his hand. I wanted to go and see everyone. 'Come on Uncle Jazz, Jake is at home' I realised telling him. 'Tell anybody about what happened or talk about my niece again. I will kill you.' Uncle Jazz needed to go and I needed to see Jake.


End file.
